toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Character Quests
Character Quests, also called are non-combat quests that tell stories about certain characters that may or may not be covered by the storyline of either the anime or Main Quests. Like other quests, they reward players who go through Character Quests with Gems or other items. Character Quests are initially unlocked by obtaining a certain character as a Main Member. Increasing the levels of Main Members corresponding to certain characters and clearing Main Quests can unlock additional Character Quests. There are five Character Quests for each member. Additional Character Quests may be unlocked by obtaining certain Main Members. List of Character Quests Mihono Asakura Chie Setouchi * About the Effective Use of Nene, the Resource (ねねという資源、その有効利用について) * The Girl Who Was Once a Crybaby (泣き虫だった女の子) * The Secret Behind the Ribbon (リボンのヒミツ) * Sing! My Fellow Toji * Onee-chan Dismissal! Dismissed! Kofuki Shichinosato * Kofuki-chan the Dreamer (夢見ちゃう呼吹ちゃん) * I Really Love Aradama After All! '''(やっぱり荒魂が好き！) * '''Punkish Girl (パンキッシュな彼女) * Which One of These Taste Good? (おいしいものってどんなもの？) * I've Had Enough of That! (いいかげんにしやがれ！) Kiyoka Musumi * Cats Can Be Friends Too '''(おともだちもいますにゃ) * '''Do You Like It? Or Hate It? (好き?それともキライ?) * Teruhiro and Kagemitsu (輝広と景光) * Chinami's a Beautiful Girl, By the Way * Thesis! What is Femininity! Mirja Kitora * The Proper Way to Operate a Tank (戦車の正しい運用方法) * What Makes Up Mirja (ミルヤを形作るもの) * What's Got You in a Trance? (夢中になれるものはなんですか？) * The Great Orange Battle of the Kotatsu * What Does a "Mission" Mean to You? * SPECIAL Valentines Prologue: Mirja-san's Unexpected Side * SPECIAL Valentines Epilogue: Mirja-san is Meticulous * SPECIAL Stage Girl Prologue: Worrying Gaze (気になる視線) * SPECIAL Stage Girl Epilogue: I Will Take Hold of My Own Star, I'll Prove It! (掴んでみせます自分星) Yui Yamashiro * Let's Take This into the Bath! * Yui's Little Sister * Yui's Grades * Protective Handkerchief * What's Always in My Bag * SPECIAL Furisode '19 Prologue: To Fulfill a Great Ambition * SPECIAL Furisode '19 Epilogue: It's Fine, Isn't It! Tsugumi Ban * Efficiency Above All (効能第一) * The Poker Faces of Renpu (鎌府のポーカーフェイスたち) * Scouting (スカウト) * Beyond Aradama Research (荒魂研究の先に) * Meeting Kofuki * SPECIAL Tsugumi Joins the Battle Prologue: Deeply Desired Data (どうしてもほしいデータ) * SPECIAL Tsugumi Joins the Battle Epilogue: Give & Take (ギブ&テイク) Kanami Etou * The Fight that Started it All (きっかけの一戦) * Kanami's Sort of Weird Point '''(可奈美のちょっと変なところ) * '''Problem Consultation (お悩み相談) * The Kenjutsu Idiot in the Library (剣術バカin図書館) * Test Scores (テストの点数) Hiyori Juujou * Melting Smile '''(トロけそうな笑顔) * '''Reading Time (読書の時間) * Hiyori's Most-Cherished Wish (姫和の本懐) * Hiyori Juujou's Chest Investigation (十条姫和による胸部考察) * Hiyori's Study Session Mai Yanase * The Pudding That's Not Like This '''(これじゃないプリン) * '''What is Femininity? (女子力とは？) * As a Toji (刀使として) * Late-Night Cookies '''(真夜中のクッキー) * '''Are You Fine with This? (それでもいいの?) Sayaka Itomi * Time to Say Goodnight (おやすみの時間) * Classmate (同級生) * Where Her Feelings Reach (感情の行方) * What I Don't Want to Lose (なくしたくないもの) * Feelings of Wanting to Save Kaoru Mashiko * Heart of a Mashiko (益子の心) * Rumors About the Slacker (サボり魔のウワサ) * Nene's Secret (ねねのひみつ) * Tournament Preliminary Quarterfinal Highlight (御前試合代表選抜準々決勝ハイライト) * The Two of Us Make a Great Team (ふたりは名コンビ) Ellen Kohagura * I miss you - Ellen anticipates a family moment with her mother and father and breaks the good news to Kaoru. However, an urgent call from her parents postponing the event dampens Ellen's mood. In the end, Kaoru decides to cheer her up by bringing her to a cake store. * Cake Buffet (ケーキバイキング) * Several-Minutes-Long Vacation (数分間のバカンス) * Vision for the Future (未来のビジョン) * The Fighting Toji-san * SPECIAL Furisode '19 Prologue: The Hanetsuki Contest '(羽板突き勝負) * 'SPECIAL Furisode '19 Epilogue: Yukari Origami * The Head of the Origami Family and Nene * Her Conviction * Partners in Killing Time * Secret Pastime * Remnant of the Past Maki Shidou * Charismatic Toji (カリスマ刀使) * Maki Shidou's Resolve (獅童真希の覚悟) * Maki's Sermon (真希のお説教) * Workaholic Subordinate (頑張りすぎる部下) * Unconditional Trust (絶対の信頼) Suzuka Konohana * Ladies' Dance Steps (お嬢様達の舞踏) * The Lady is a Commoner (お嬢様は庶民派) * Suzuka's Duties (此々花の職務) * With the Time We Spent Together (共に過ごした時とともに) * One Who Stands By Her Side (隣に立つもの) Yomi Satsuki * Elite Guard Tea Party (親衛隊のお茶会) - Maki and Suzuka found themselves toiling over the daily reports made after every mission. Before Yume would start bickering with Maki, Yomi arrived and invited everyone for some black tea, which Suzuka identified as Lapsang Souchong, a kind of smoked tea from China. Yume immediately protested about the taste that reminded her of stomach medicine. Meanwhile, Yomi started rambling about black tea and its origins, startling her fellow Elite Guard. Regardless, they appreciated the tea brought by Yomi, except for Yume, who did not seem to enjoy the bitter tea and stormed off, claiming that the caffeine in the tea would keep her awake. * Ah, How'mbarrasing (ああ、しょしなー) - After another completed mission, the Elite Guard returned to the headquarters and prepared to make another mission report. As Maki was stuck dealing with Yume, who was still restless after the mission, Yomi arrived with chamomile tea and cookies, the latter of which she wasn't confident about. Suddenly, Yomi blurted out words in an unfamiliar dialect, much to Yume's amusement. Yomi later explained that "Aa, shoshina~" is Akita dialect for "How embarrassing". Maki later warned Yomi about using the dialect in the middle of the battle, while Suzuka scolded Yume for laughing at another person's dialect. Suzuka also complimented the cookies Yomi baked. Yomi was glad that her dialect was not laughed at for the first time. * Namahage is Scary (なまはげ怖い) - Somehow, Yume overheard that Yomi, who originated from Akita prefecture, should be scared of the Namahage, a demon-like being in Japanese folklore that also originated from Akita. In order to confirm if the hearsay was true, she tried to frighten Yomi by saying the words "Are there any crybabies around?" (the same lines shouted by Namahage during the New Year festivities), causing Yomi to pass out. Maki eventually heard of what happened to Yomi and lectured Yume for such a prank. Shortly after, Yomi woke up, only to pass out again after mistaking Maki's face for a "Namahage that's lecturing Yume". * I Knew It, I Love Rice (やっぱり、米が好き) - Yume stumbled upon Yomi eating some onigiri, which Yomi insists on calling omusubi, and was reluctant in taking of her offer to eat some with her. However, Yume was surprised to find out that Yomi was eating the snack with only salt as seasoning. Yomi explained that it would be difficult to appreciate the taste of rice when nori or other ingredients are added to it, and prefers omusubi (i.e., simply rice and salt); although puzzled by Yomi's tastes, Yume agreed that delicious rice can be eaten on its own. After hearing Yomi ramble about rice and the symbolism of omusubi, Yume decided to run away, especially upon seeing Yomi willingly to share half of the 20 pieces of Akita rice omusubi with her. * Feelings in Passing Yume Tsubakuro * Meeting with Maki (真希との出会い) - Maki met Yume for the first time during the latter's induction into the Elite Guard, and Yume quickly wanted to test her strength against Maki. However, due to an Aradama extermination mission given to her, Maki decided to settle the challenge by letting her join the sortie and determining who slays the most Aradama in the mission. Yume managed to surpass Maki and the latter personally witnessed Yume's skill in combat. However, Maki refused to give up her First Seat position since it's given in proper order of induction into the Elite Guard. * Yume and the Others Go Shopping (結芽たちの買い物) - The four Elite Guards went together on a shopping trip in Harajuku. As Yomi lamented about being dragged into the shopping trip, Maki and Suzuka joined Yume in picking something she wanted to buy. Yume found herself forced to choose between three different colors of Ichigo Daifuku Neko due to limited budget, but Maki decided to buy one for her, with Suzuka buying the rest, much to Yume's delight. After shopping, they bought some ice cream, with Yume making remarks about Maki's appetite for chocolate mint ice cream. Meanwhile, Yomi commented that Maki and Suzuka were acting like grandparents spoiling their grandchild. * Yume's Unreasonable Request (結芽のムチャぶり) - Without anyone to play with, a bored Yume ended up wanting to hear something interesting from Wakako Naeba and Kazumi Watanuki, which eventually led to the question, "Do you have someone you like?" Kazumi nonchalantly answered that she adores Maki, leaving Wakako to be pressed by Yume to the point of being threatened to be fired if she did not answer. Maki suddenly arrived to scold Yume for bothering others when not on a mission and responded to her complaints by asking her to clean the office (or anywhere else in the headquarters). Yume, in return, ran away, leaving Wakako and Kazumi to admire Maki's approach in dealing with the Fourth Seat Elite Guard. * Yume's Adult Appeal (結芽の大人アピール) - After getting tired of being left out of missions "because she is a kid", Yume decided to ask the other Elite Guards about what it takes to be an adult. Yomi considered paying taxes as a factor. Suzuka noted way of expression, mentioning how Yume does not use honorifics on Yukari. Maki, on the other hand, noticed that Yume's small stature might be a reason for being called a child, with Suzuka suggesting wearing high-heeled shoes to make Yume stand a bit taller. Yume gathered all their suggestions and planned to "wear high heels while showing her tax payment certificate and politely saying 'please look at it'", only for Suzuka to reject her proposal. * Yume Versus Kanami (結芽　VS　可奈美) - Yume and Kanami face off in a sudden encounter, with Yume seeking Kanami, which she deems would make her remembered as "the girl who defeated the strongest". Immediately both fighters take interest in each other's strength and swordsmanship skill. In the end, Yume lost to Kanami, but she shared Kanami's sentiment of enjoyment in their match. Yume soon began a more intimate conversation with Kanami, asking her about the possibility of them becoming friends, and Kanami eagerly agreed to be friends with her. Lastly, Yume asked for one request: for Kanami not to forget her. * SPECIAL Furisode '19 Prologue: Yume's First Shrine Visit of the Year * SPECIAL Furisode '19 Epilogue: Thank You Minato Fujiwara * School Life of 20 Years Ago (20年前の学園生活) * The Person One Likes (好きなもの) * The Real Story Behind Law Enforcement (条例施行の裏話) * Playground (遊園地) * SPECIAL Minato Joins the Battle Prologue: The Seas and Mountains During April (4月の海と山) * SPECIAL Minato Joins the Battle Epilogue: Playing with Water (水あそび) Category:Game Content